Raindrops & Leah
by Rain2561
Summary: Leah Clearwater, a heartbroken young woman who moved to California taking her younger brother with her, falls in love with her best friend Jacob Black and yet, she also thinks she loves his best friend, Embry Call. All human!
1. Meetings

**Hellloooo! Well, I'm back with a new story, and of course it's about Leah. Jacob and Embry are also the main characters. This is ALL HUMAN and there will be no imprints or anything. No wolves at all either. So, without further ado, I give you _Raindrops and Leah!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Meetings

_Laughing so hard my little 5 year old face turned red, I squirmed around as my dad tickled me until Mom complained that we were going to shake the house down. My dad let me up and sat me on his lap onto the faded gray loveseat. I was still giggling but it quickly subsided as my dad began to tell me stories about a book he had read and how there was a bear and an eagle. The eagle was protecting her eggs from the bear because her first pair of eggs was eaten by a bear._

"_But daddy, bears don't eat birdie eggs." I had sad in a serious voice that made him laugh._

"_This was the time before the thing scientist call the food chain existed Lee." He had explained, but now I know that he had made the whole story up from his head at that time._

_As he continued the story, my mom had waddled into the room with her pregnant belly and told me to go to bed. I reluctantly got up and skipped to my bedroom, rubbing moms growing belly first._

I smiled in my sleep, before the goddamn alarm sounded.

That smiled quickly faded away with my grunt and I slammed my fist down onto it.

Rubbing my eyes and getting up from my bed, I walked over to my closet and grabbed the first thing I touched. It just so happened to be a cotton dress, so I put that back and found some knee length dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt and headed for my master bathroom. This was my morning routine, and if I had to do it another morning then I was going to explode. I took my hair out of its ponytail and shook it around trying to get the morning grogginess out of me. I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled, I always did in the morning to see if I had any improvement. No such luck. The circles under my eyes were lightened a little, but it could be covered with makeup easily. My dark hair went only to my shoulders since cutting it, but that could be improved within a few weeks. I was doing my best to get over _him_.

Living in California was doing wonders for me, including giving me new confidence that I didn't have living in Washington. I was noticed by new guys who I knew only wanted one thing that they knew I would never give, but they still wanted me. I was done trying to get back at him by being a slut. So now, I was Leah Clearwater, The Typical California Girl. I enjoyed the warm climate opposed to the cold and damp weather of my old home. Of course my little brother Seth had come with me, not that I minded. He reminded me of whom I was on the days that I needed it, and told me the truth even if it made me slap him upside the head. No longer bitter about the hometown situation, though I was still mad at my mother for letting it happen and how she had started dating a man who had indeed been friends with my father when he was alive, she didn't even glance at me when I was depressed. She told me to be a woman and grow up, and that was what I did. I moved out, found a house and took Seth with me. I was a grown woman now and could finally be happy without having to ask for my mother's consent.

I hopped into the bathtub/shower and took a quick one, but since I knew Seth was at school there was no reason to. But I was hoping to go to my shop and see my best friends, Jacob Black and Embry Call.

My boys had been there for me when I moved to California, and they had even helped me move in when I had only known them for two days. They were both made of muscle and… well there was no other way to put it. Man. I had no feelings like that for either one of them whatsoever, but we often jokingly flirted with each other. When I cried, one of them would squish me by hugging me to tight. The other would snatch me from his arms and hug me gentler, and I would chuckle while I watched them play fight.

When I was done taking the shower I put on my clothes, slipped on my black flipflops and headed to work.

Of course they were there already, Jacob's tall figure towering over the cash register and ice-cream. Embry was mopping the ground even though it was spotless.

"You know, I don't think the customers will care if they can see themselves in the floor." I laughed, and they both jumped at the sound of my voice. I blushed and went into the back to put on my uniform before walking out to my position at the ice cream. Jacob scooted so that he was right over the cash register and Embry smiled at his behavior.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight so we could find some beaches for Jake's birthday party." I asked Embry who looked at me and laughed. I frowned. What was so funny?

"The party was supposed to be a surprise Lee." He snickered. I rolled my eyes at myself and looked at Jacob. He was looking at the register with an expression that I, for the second time today, frowned at.

"What's the matter Jake?" I asked. He glanced at me and then put on a smile that I wasn't convinced by.

"Nothing. Just confused, that's all."

Of course, I didn't believe him.

The whole day both of them were acting weird, and when I asked what was wrong they'd both say "Nothing Lee" to quick and too nervous. I'd grimace at the ground and continue to work. There were a lot of customers today, which wasn't unusual. There was a beach right across the street.

At the end of the day, I hugged them both. But when I hugged Jacob, he hugged me tighter than usual and when I looked up at his face (I had too, he was 6'4 and I was 5'9) he looked at me with sad eyes and whispered something nervously in my ear that I didn't catch.

When Embry asked me for a ride home I was glad that he asked, I needed to know what was wrong with Jacob.

Once when got into my black Ford Fusion, I began to ask.

"Em, what's the matter with Jake? He seemed so… I don't know… off today and I-"

He cut me off by kissing me.


	2. Explanations

**Well, I have nothing to say except:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 2 – Explanations

* * *

When Embry kissed me, I felt… weird. Not the bad kind, but… the kiss didn't feel right I guess.

No. The emotion I was feeling was guilty.

But I had no reason to feel that way. I didn't like anyone that way, at least I don't think. I had never liked anyone since _him_, the guy… no wait asshole that broke my heart. I made sure that I never loved anyone since moving to California. Actually, I haven't even gone on a date since I was… 16 I think? I mean, I wasn't that kind of girl. I didn't dream of marrying a prince when I was a kid. Actually, I always wanted to marry someone I met like my mom and dad. When I was 30 I would marry him, and we'd have kids. (Hopefully twins). I never wanted a white chariot, and _he_ knew I didn't. I had about half the control of the relationship. It was my choice to lose my virginity to him. Not that I forgave him for giving me so easy. My first time wasn't so good as it should. I didn't feel special to him when we did it, we just… did it I guess.

Now kissing Embry was pretty good don't get me wrong, but it just didn't feel right. I had one guy on my mind right now, and that was Jacob. He was in the shop looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, and I was sitting here kissing his best friend.

But all this went out the window when Embry began to move his lips. My eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, I haven't felt in two years. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I wanted more, so I opened my mouth the slightest bit. Our tongues battled for dominance. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to me, which was kind of awkward in a car.

Suddenly Jacob's smile popped in my head and beamed down at me, and I pulled away.

Trying to catch my breath, I yelled

"What is _wrong _with you Embry!"

He had a dazed expression when I looked at him, and he was looking down at me like I was a prize, and he was the lucky winner. On normal occasions I would have been flattered, probably even blushed a bit, but this was a whole new situation.

"Nothing is wrong with me. What were you saying before?" he asked nonchalantly and cheerful.

I glared at him.

"Why the hell did you kiss me? What the hell is going on with Jake what is your guys problem every time I go to work or you guys come to my house I have to talk and then we never do anything anymore you guys just sit there and watch me like I'm a wild animal or something!" I yelled, and he smiled at me.

"Well, there's this thing called agreements Lee." Embry said calmly.

"Your point?" I said, trying to contain my anger.

"Me and Jake both… have feelings I guess you could say for you. When you moved here, we made a pact. Whichever you paid more attention too, get to date you. You obviously interacted with me more since we started planning Jake's party, and I felt we were getting closer. Jake never said anything, so I asked him before you came in, and he told me he'd back off from now on." Embry explained.

Tears were on the verge of leaking out of my eyes. This wasn't the first time I was the object of a bet, and that was another list of "Leah's Moving Resolution." To _never_ be part of a bet ever again.

I blinked a few times to get rid of the tears.

"Embry, lean down a minute." I said sweetly. He bent down, still smiling like an idiot.

It was wiped away when I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Get the hell out of my car." I whispered sharply, unlocking the doors and getting out myself. Before I did anything rash, I made sure Embry got out of the car.

His black hair was messed up in a nest on his head, probably from running his hand through it like Jacob did. His jawbone, my favorite feature of his, was grounding on his teeth as he got out. He had a red mark on his face that was probably from me slapping him on his right cheek.

Right now though, I could care less. I marched into the ice cream store without a word to him.

* * *

When I walked into the store, I looked around until my eyes fell on his huge form. He was bent over a table, sitting in one of the blue chairs with his face in his hands. My heart instantly melted, and I slowly walked closer to him. But then I remembered why I was in here and my blood began to boil.

"Jake?" I called.

He glanced at me and gave me a look I didn't like.

"You know that little agreement you and Embry have?" I asked.

He nodded shamefully.

"I didn't want to do it Leah, I swear. I didn't want to like you the way I do. But then Embry liked you too, and I wanted him to be happy too since he never really got a happily ever after and I…" he sighed "I just didn't want my two best friends to be miserable. You're the only family I have here. You both are…"

My heart shattered.

"You know what happened to me that night. You still did it Jake. I can't forgive you for this. You know I can't!" The last part I kinda shouted.

He winced, and finally looked me in the eyes. They were this dark brown, almost black, and they even twinkled a bit. He was so handsome, I just wanted to cup his face and stare at him all day…

I blinked focused on the situation.

"Lee, please. I didn't want to. I know what happened to you, and I am sorry. But please just don't ignore me anymore." He whispered. I barley heard.

"Jake… stop." I said when he was walking towards me.

But when I stared into his eyes it was too much. I broke down into tears. He held me close to him, and whispered soothing words in my ear. I hated crying and he knew it. My sobs took my breath away since I hadn't cried in a while. I began to rock back and forth into Jake's chest and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't say anything except "I'm sorry Lee" and "Shh.. it's okay" and "If anyone does anything like _that guy _did again, you tell me and I'll kick is ass."

I giggled a little. But it sounded weird with the sobs. Like a pig snorting and someone not being able to breath sorta of thing. He smiled down at me and wiped my tears away that were rolling down my face. My sobs subsided enough for me to look up at him, and the same smile I had seen in my head a few minutes was beaming down at me. I half smiled, and a warmth flooded over me that I had knew once before. One that I had tried to feed to the dogs.

"I'll talk to you later Jake." I said quickly.

He nodded and looked down at his hands, which was holding mine in a nice grip, like they fit perfectly together… and they did.

Suddenly I knew why I had felt guilty when I kissed Embry.

* * *

**Okay, so this is only the start guys. I promise that it will get more intresting as time comes and goes.**

_"Thinking is the hardest work there is, which is probably the reason why so few engage in it"_

-Henry Ford

**Oh yeah, and reveiw!**


	3. Arguments

Chapter 3 – Arguments

The next few months passed by in a blur. Seth was going to graduate in just weeks time, I was about ready to quit my job at the ice-cream shop to write my novel, and my mother was coming to visit during Seth's graduation. I know I should be happy about that, since I haven't seen her in… a year almost. Sure I talked to her on the phone a few times a week; we never really saw each other in silent agreement. Seth never made a big deal of it, but he still tried to convince me to go home and talk to her about it. I was never going to do, but whenever I told him that when wouldn't talk to me until I made dinner. Right after that, he was his happy immature childish self.

Now… to Jake and Embry.

We never spoke about what happened 3 months ago, but the affects of the situation still lingered. They wouldn't cuddle me when we watched movies; they didn't look at me like I was an angel anymore, more of a saint for having the guts to hitting them. Embry would ground his teeth together when he didn't think we were looking when me and Jake hugged. I had cried more than once that our friendship was changing, and Seth would comfort me, though he didn't realize that this was more important than some regular friendship. These people helped heal me (sorry if she sounds too much like Bella, just go with it!) and I depended on them too much.

I was brought back to the present when the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it off the receiver and checked the caller ID. It was Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leah! I just wanted to ask you to visit for the umm…"-she cleared her throat-"wedding in 2 days."

I pulled the phone from my ear and stared as if to say 'What this bitch say?' I put the phone back to my ear.

"You know I don't approve of that whole situation. Or maybe you just ignored me enough to realize I was depressed. Why the hell are you asking when you know the answer?" I snapped quickly.

She was silent for a moment, and I swear I could hear her messing with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous. When she answered my answer, I was surprised to hear calm and composed voice.

"Because their family and Charlie is going to be part of it too. We decided that we're going to have our weddings a few days apart, so that no one will have to come in to town then leave and come back. Now, why don't you grow up and go to me and Charlie's wedding and your cousins?" she asked.

Suddenly I was infuriated. Words could not describe what I was feeling now, but I was pretty sure betrayed was one of them.

"So, again you're siding with _her_. Over your own fucking daughter! You're more concerned about her being happy and having a good life, while I'm stuck watching them be happy and lovey-dovey. Your no different, fucking Charlie"- she gasped when I said that.-"when he was my father's best friend! Did you even wait for the dirt to settle on his grave? Or did you cause his heart attack when he caught you and Charlie bumping uglies?" I shouted.

"Leah Julia Clearwater!" my mother shouted over the phone.

"You have no right calling me by my middle name! It was Harry Clearwater's mother's name and you have no right to say it!" I snapped.

"You're coming to the weddings. You're going to behave, and not start anything. Seth has already agreed to go, and you're his guardian. You have to go. If you don't come then he's moving back with me."

I was completely shocked she played that card. Legally, I was Seth's guardian now and I did have to take care of him until he graduated.

"I'll go to the weddings, but I won't promise you anything more than that. And you are _never_ taking Seth away from me." And I hung up the phone.

I know I had gone too far with the heart attack part, and it still pained me to talk about it without getting choked up, and I almost stopped talking to stop the lump forming in my throat. But then she'd said my middle name, and I'd gotten so pissed I didn't hesitate to insult her.

I was just about to get up from the couch to go to Jake's, when I saw Seth standing there with shocked expression on his face. I quickly washed my face from tears with my hand.

"How much did you hear?" I mumbled.

He took a step toward me. Ignoring my question he asked,

"Ma threatened for me to move back with her?"

I nodded and unable to control myself, I ran over to his tall figure and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Get a packing. We have to leave in the morning. I'm going to ask Jake if he can take care of the house while we're gone. Pack a suit, we're attending weddings." I said quickly before grabbing my keys off the kitchen table and almost literally running down the steps to my car.

As I drove like a maniac, I tried to calm myself by thinking of something that mde me happy. My immediate thought was Jacob. His huge smile, his breathtaking gaze, even the way his voice over the phone after days of not talking to him or seeing him made my heart flutter in a way that I was beginning to think was not healthy.

I began to smile at myself, and I began to slow down.

Suddenly I had a alarming thought.

Why didn't he come with us? I could rent a hotel room. Better having one friend their then standing in the shadows miserably. I could dance with him; show him off to the world of how beautiful he was.

Okay, maybe that thought was a little much, but it was true. He was an amazing person that spent too much time depressing over things that he didn't need to. It never occurred to me until now that maybe something happened in Jacob Black's childhood that made him like this. I made a mental note to ask him.

When I pulled up in front of his home, I smiled for the first time that day. His house was so.. homey that it made me think of a stone cottage in the woods, with the smell of cinnamon in the air, and smoke coming out of the chimney. His house was a small colonial brick home with coffee colored doors and windows. The roof was a beautiful hip and valley roof that was a black-grey color that went wonderful with the red of the bricks.

I got out of my car and knocked on the door.

When someone opened the door though, it wasn't Jacob.

It was a small girl with brown hair that was a little ruffled, and she wore one of Jake's favorite t-shirts. She had a round face, with light brown eyes and full lips that look slightly swollen.

Then Jake's voice rang through my ears.

"Lee, what's up?" he asked. The girls features suddenly hardened, and she stomped off further into his house.

"Who's she?" I asked calmly, although I was anything but. I was angry at him from keeping secrets from me, betrayed for doing who knows what in there, and hurt. Why I was hurt, no idea.

"Kelsie." He said simply. I shrugged and got to the point.

"Me and Seth are going to be out of town for a few days, and I was wondering if you wanting to come with us… it's _their_ weddings, and my mother said if I didn't attend with Seth, she was taking him away from me. I didn't want to be lonely, but I guess you have to take care of your little girlfriend." My nostrils flared as I spat the last part at him.

He looked shocked for a minute, and while he ogled at me I looked at his features.

He didn't have a shirt on, which allowed his perfect 8 pack to be shown off. His hair was also ruffled, along with swollen lips as well. I looked at his for a few seconds. And right where his neck and shoulder met was a bluish purple spot. A goddamn hickey.

"You've been busy." I snapped. He finally looked down at me at my comment, then down to his pajama shorts. Was he really playing the innocent card?

"If you want me to come with you guys, I'll see. But I don't know if Kels will be okay with it." He mutterd.

I wanted to say "_Who gives a damn about Kelsie? Are you coming or not_?" but I fought back by biting my bottom lip.

I nodded slowly.

And stepped down the stepps.

And ran to my car.

I didn't even care if Jake was making feeble attempts to get me to come back. I Put my keys back in the ignition and drove home like a madman, crying the whole way, thinking,

_Why the hell am I crying, when I and Jake have nothing going on?_

Alriiiight! Now, if you could do me a favor and tell me how you feel, I will make the next chapter sooner!

REVIEW!


	4. Raindrops and Leah

Okay! So now that it's summer break, I'm not exactly going to be making chapters on an apparent schedule like most people do. It makes things to complicated if something just pops up. So, please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Raindrops and Leah

Alright! Now that we are on the plane, you can panic Leah!

And that's what I did.

I didn't want to attend these weddings for a reason. One, I don't do good at these things. I tend to sit at a table for the whole time reading a book. As rude as it is, it's the only thing I was comfortable with. The only person I would dance with was dad. Seth would force me to eat, and mom would make me socialize. I had no idea what I was going to do for this one. Maybe after the vows and the party, I could make a run for it. No…. Maybe I could fake sickness so I could go back to the hotel room and have someone drop Seth off. Yeah! That's what I'll do. I could make myself vomit easily, all I had to do was think of that little whore Jacob Black had at his door, and ta-da! I could be making friends with a porcelain bowl in no time.

Speaking off, I hadn't even bothered calling Jake again. I can take a hint. I had a year ago, and I can now. He would want to stay, screwing his bitch. Who was I to object? Just because I hadn't been getting any since I moved doesn't mean he shouldn't. I'm not taking pity, no. Just saying that just because I'm not happy doesn't mean the whole world shouldn't be. I learned that the hard way.

This was why I was sitting in a plane to Seattle, with Seth at my side. That's it. I had thought about calling Embry, but when I did, he was said he was "busy" too. Which didn't fool me, I knew he was screwing a girl too. I heard the whimpers in the background, and the way he sounded out of breath.

When we arrived in Seattle, and our hotel, I threw my suitcase on the bed and got my dress out. It was black (well, I'm basically going to a funeral… mine) cocktail dress that held me in all the right places. I didn't really care about that, but you know, it would hurt to look nice once in a while right?

I grabbed my toiletries and went into the bathroom. I wanted to get this over with. Seth was in the other room opposite of mine, but I still wanted to hurry. I turned on some music, and of course Kelly Clarkson blasted from my iPod.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything had felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

"Yeah…" I muttered. This song was the last few years of my life.

_Now I can't breathe… no, I can't sleep._

_I'm barley hanging on…_

I hadn't been able to sleep for months… Images of them in my bed haunted me every time I closed my eyes.

_Here I am, once again._

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

I sighed. I have hazel eyes. I wouldn't let him see me cry after I left him in my house. I thought he would be the one I would marry, have kids with. Grow old with. _The One. _

Damn, I was wrong.

I turned the song down and took a shower for a good half hour just thinking about stuff. Then applied some make-up. I put on some mascara so my eyelashes were a bit longer. I didn't like the way it made me look, but tonight wasn't about me. I put on some eye shadow so I looked a little smoky and pulled my hair down from its ponytail. I grabbed the curling iron and flattened my hair a little before curling the bottom. After that, I put on my dress and put on my black high heels before looking myself over. I looked good I guess.

When I walked out of the bathroom, the cool air hit me. I shuddered and walked across the hall to Seth's bedroom. I knocked once before walking in, to find him in his dress shirt and pants. Black pants and shoes, with white shirt. In a brotherly way, he looked nice.

"Ready to go?" I asked with so much forlorn in my voice I was scared of myself, or what I was going to do to myself tonight.

"Yeah. Leah, promise me something? I don't know what's going to happen tonight, but I feel it in my gut that –" I cut him off.

"I'm not promising anyone anything." I snapped. When he looked shocked I almost broke down. Almost.

"Don't make this more difficult please." I whimpered. Before I could cry, I grabbed my phone out of my silver purse and called a taxi service.

We got in, and drove to the beach where my hell would be held at.

While we drove, I thought about what Jacob and Embry would be doing. Betrayal burned through the dread as I thought about them and their little "buddies." Suddenly my phone vibrated. I dug through the trash in my purse before I found it. But not before finding a condom. Who the hell was I fucking at work? I shook my head and giggled to myself before answering the text message. Speak of the devil!

_-R U Ok?_

_-Jake_

I scowled. The weddings hadn't even started and he was afraid I was going suicidal already. I typed my reply quickly.

_-Yeah fine. Ready 4 it 2 b over._

_-Lee_

_-I called ur house like 4 times no 1 answered_

_-Jake_

I rolled my eyes. No, he didn't. We only left a few hours after I went to his house. Cutting off the text talk, I was getting irritated with all the lies.

_-Whatever Jake. If Kelsie's still there she probably needs your attention. Enjoy screwing her._

_-Lee_

I turned my phone off and put it in my purse. Seth looked at me expectantly, but I just half smiled, shook my head and looked out the window again.

When we pulled up to the beach, the sound of chatter and laughter broke though the quiet of the cab as I hopped out. Seth offered me his arm. I smiled and took it, waltzing over to the chairs like I owned the place. I glanced around. The waves were splashing the sand gently, mocking me. The whole setting was beautiful; it was almost sunset, when I had wanted to get married. The chairs were what I had wanted too. Now that I thought about it, this whole place seemed to be my dream wedding. Then I suddenly remembered talking to Emily about my dream wedding, in vivid detail. Then it all clicked. She was _teasing_ me. She wanted to make sure I didn't try stealing Sam away from her. She wanted me to know she had everything I had wanted. I snarled under my breath when I saw my mother's face light up when she saw Seth, and falling when she saw me. Probably disappointed she couldn't take him away from me. Charlie Swan was sitting next to her, and next to him was his daughter Bella. I always hated her. She had broke my best friend Paul's heart before I left, which made me feel guilty about leaving, and I even offered he come with us, but of course he stayed. He was a man, and I wished I could be like him one day. Not the having a different body part kind of like him, but being strong and confident.

_Yeah bitch, I'm baack_, I thought when my mom came up to us.

She got up from her seat and smiled at us. She hugged Seth, and when she went for me, I flinched away and took a seat in the way back. Childish I know, but she treated me like one, I was going to be one. I turned on my phone so that if it rang, I could make a quick run for it.

I laid my head back on the bench and thought about just sleeping through the whole thing. Then suddenly my phone rang. The little jungle caught everyone's attention and all heads turned to me. Most people I knew, I spotted Jared and Kim in the front, and Paul was even here. A lot of people, and I mean a lot looked surprised to see me. Back to the point, I blushed under everyone's gaze and like I said, made a quick run for it as my phone continued to ring. When I was out of earshot, I answered it.

"Whoever this is you are a life saver." I said quickly.

"Thank you Lee. Are you happy now that I'm not screwing Kelsie?" a deep voice asked. I gasped. Why in the world was Jacob Black calling me, off all people?

"Jacob! Why the hell- what the- what are you.. ugh!" I fumbled for the right words.

"What happened to life saver? I liked that one. I think you're going to love me more when you tell me exactly where you are." He said calmly and cockily. I frowned.

"At the beach standing in the parking lot. A tree's right behind me. Why?" I was getting scared. What if it wasn't Jake, and some pervert holding him hostage about to rape me? My heart went into overdrive at that thought. I couldn't go through that again…

Stop that Leah. He had said don't let it drown you.

"Okay… let me see. Oh! I see you." And he hung up.

I was hyperventilating now. But when I saw Jacob, my heart fluttered in the non healthy way. Like a little girl with a new toy, I shrieked and ran to meet him. Wrapping my arms around his waist and inhaling his cologne. He smiled his cocky smile and hugged me too, after a moment's hesitation. I was laughing a little and smiling like a idiot. II pulled away and frowned.

"Wait, I'm still mad at you." I said and crossed my arms. He rolled his eyes, which look comical with his smirk, and uncrossed my arms for me.

"Now now, no need to be mad. I don't want to get into this conversation with you. Now, the music's about to start, so let's put on a show and make Emily and Sam want to kiss my ass. I'm following you around like a lost puppy for the rest of this trip." He was already walking, and I was still standing there. I ran up to him, which was pretty hard in heels, and grabbed his huge hand before walking ahead of him and sitting not in the back, but the second row from the front. I smiled as Seth nodded at Jake, and everyone gave us a few stares. I couldn't wipe that smile off my face when I looked down at our intertwined hands. As cliché as this sounds, I didn't want to let go. Ever.

Just as he said, the music started just after we sat down. I hadn't noticed until then that Sam was already at the altar, and was smiling broadly at the direction Emily would be walking in. I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder and inhaled his scent again. His navy blue dress pants looked really good on his russet skin, and I had to admire the way the shirt held his biceps in a way that should be illegal.

The whole ceremony went by in a blur. I hadn't even registered that Emily was even there until I took in her dress. It was my wedding dress. Lacy back and shoulders, the way it held her bodice tightly and the floral patterned skirt. I tightened my grip on Jake's hand and turned my head away from them, watching the waves.

I didn't even realize it was over until everyone around me clapped around me, and Jake told me it was time for the reception. I groaned and got up, walking down the aisle and to the the tent where it would be held.

I turned around to see Jacob just looking at me. I frowned. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"You're beautiful Leah. You should really stop torturing yourself about the past and enjoy tonight with me. I want to see you smiling again. I hate it that he makes you so sad… You keep building up these walls around yourself and I'm tired of tearing them down. Can you please, please, please just try not to be happy tonight? You look really nice and frankly it's going to be hard to keep my hands to myself." he said jokingly. But the fire in his eyes didn't say "jokingly". He really thought I was pretty. But inside was a demonic face. At least I thought anyway, but every time I saw Jake, that demon would get cosmetic surgery.

I tried my hardest to smile. "I'm not making promises to anyone, but thanks for the nice speech." I said. I continued to walk toward the tent.

"I'm serious Lee." He said firmly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Me too."

When we walked into the tent I sat down at a table and dragged Jake to the food line. When he saw the food, his stomach growled loudly.

"When's the last time you ate?" I asked worriedly and curiously.

"Can't remember. Think this morning before Kels-" I cut him off.

"I do not want to hear it. You and her bumping uglies is already in my head." I say, shaking my head.

He chuckles as he puts two huge ribs on his plate.

When we have our food and are sitting down he says,

"I think Leah Clearwater is jealous."

I jerk my head toward him in surprise. "Of what? That your getting laid by a manipulative home wrecking-" I stopped myself short.

"Yeah that. Here are the 5 signs that you are jealous. You don't want to talk about her, you fled my house crying"- I _swear_ I saw him flinch-"when you saw her, you talk bitter when you talk about me sleeping with her, you pretended to be mad at me when I came here, and your completely ignoring a word I say about her." He explained.

I opened my mouth to reject, but then I saw Seth, my mother and Charlie come up from the crowd of dancing people.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my face, but I knew they already saw me.

"Leah, who is this?" my mother asked. I took a deep irritated breath and turned to Jacob.

"This is Jacob Black. He's one of my best friends and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about him like he's trash." I said, getting to the point. Charlie was staring at him like he'd never seen anything like him. I rolled my eyes and looked at Seth, pleading for help.

"Oh. Well then. This is Charlie, my fiancé , and I'm Sue, Leah's mother." She turned to Seth. "This is Seth-"

"He already knows who Seth is. What do you want mom? I'm trying to have a conversation with him." I snapped.

She looked shocked, and maybe she remembered our "discussion" from a few days ago, because her face shown with anger.

"Uh, hey Seth? You wanna go… uh… mingle?" Jake asked awkwardly. I giggled under my breath. Seth nodded and left me alone with my mom. I cursed under my breath. Charlie said he was going to go find Bella.

My mother turned to me angrily. "Are you trying to make this wedding go wrong? Why in the world did you bring him?"

I tried hard to contain my anger. I really did. But it just doesn't work when your mother is being a grade A bitch.

"He came here because he knew how much it hurt to be here. While you forced me to come and threatened to keep Seth away from me, he was offering to come because he knew it hurt me just to see them together. He knows what Sam did to me, but you are my damn mother and you don't even know. You're too busy fucking with Charlie to even care. "Grow up Leah". Well I did, and still you think you can control me. I'm not going to your wedding tomorrow. I'm going to be in the hotel room with Jacob. He makes me happy and if he does, be a mother and be happy for me. Tell Sam and Emily-" I was cut off by my rant, because here comes Sam and Emily now looking happy and married. I let out a frustrated grunt.

I tried to walk away to find Jacob but my mother grabbed my wrist with I death glare. I gave her my best 'back the hell off' look and snatched my wrist away from her, but I stayed in my spot.

"Leah! You actually came!" Emily shrieked. She tried to hug me, but I flinched away from her and took a step back. I glanced at her scarred face and almost smirked. I am such an evil person!

Emily was attacked by a bear a few years back when she was "meeting" with Sam.

"Hey Lee-Lee." Sam said. I threw him a glare at the forbidden nickname.

"Do not _ever_ call me that. And do not tell me how to feel." I said to my mother. Then Jacob came over and I smiled. I moved pushed through the happy couple and hugged Jake.

"There they are" I whispered. He stiffened, but nodded and waltzed to Sam and Emily. I have no idea where my mom went.

"So you must be Sam. Leah's told me a lot about you." Jacob said, shaking his hand.

"All good I hope." Sam said.

"No."

"Leah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked quickly eyeing Jacob like a piece of meat.

"Yes. Maybe when we come back me and Jacob are going to leave. Someone drop Seth off at the hotel in a few hours." And me and my jacked up relative walked out of the tent and to the beach.

"Leah "Can't Get A Man" Clearwater" Emily said, shaking her head and smiling. I fought back the urge to slap her.

"What do you want Emily?" I snapped. I'm doing that a lot lately.

"Why did you bring him to my wedding? Sam is mine. You're not getting him back. No need to try to get him jealous. That guy you just brought in? I'm sure I could have him too. You need to realize you have that nickname for a reason." She said calmly.

"Listen to me _"cuz"_ I really like the man in that tent. You should love Sam enough not to even think about taking Jacob away from me. He's not even mine. In fact, back home he has a girlfriend." I tried hard not to cringe." And I'm happy for him. That's what love is. Wanting what's best for the _other_ person."

And I walked away, not looking back.

I decided to take a walk. I knew of a cliff that I used to go to when I was a teenager to read or get away from it all. I inhaled the night air and took off those damned heals and began jogging. I loved to run when I was a kid. Me and Emily used to race all the time and, of course going through a growth spurt that made me taller than the whole 5th grade let me win. It was my only claim really. I could run fast. Emily could get any guy she wanted. I tried not to let that get to me. Leah "Can't Get A Man" Clearwater was the nickname every one called me when I was in high school until I started going out with Sam. That made then shut up. But when he dumped me for my cousin, I would get whispers behind my back, called names in grocery stores. Another reason why I left. I wasn't going to be judged because Sam was a douche bag. "You didn't do your job as a fiancé" one person said. I just rolled my eyes and got my watermelon.

I looked around at all the green in La Push. I had to smile at my childhood home and they way it was practically calling me to move back. I walked for about 10 minutes just taking in the scenery, loving how quiet it was. You could actually hear the rustle of the tree's every time the wind blew. I began subconsciously humming a song from our tribe that my father would sing to me when I wasn't able to sleep from a nightmare. I remembered how that song made me so happy; I had painted it in my bedroom wall when he died. Raindrops began to fall on my head. I was glad for some solitude for once. Just raindrops and Leah. I snorted to myself and sat down near the edge if the edge.

I could hear the waves crashing on the rocks before I saw it. It was as beautiful as ever in the twilight. The cliff had grass growing all over it like moss on a tree. The gray of the water reminded me of all the times I cliff dived with Sam here. I shuddered with tears as all the moments with him flooded me. Knowing I was about to cry, I took a ponytail holder out of my purse and tying my already drooping curls into a bun before letting the tears envelope me. I rocked back and forth as I sobbed so hard it was hard to breathe. Wrapping my arms around myself, that day began to flood my mind, like the rain was flooding everything around me now.

_After getting off the phone with Paul and taking the groceries in, I began cleaning up the house, thinking Sam wasn't home yet from working at the garage. Humming a random song and beginning to cook his favorite dinner, I was hoping we could try for a baby tonight. He knew I wanted one badly. I heard moaning from some unknown direction, but I ignored it, thinking it was the neighbors getting their freak on. Not having a care in the world about anything, I took a shower and went into my room to get some clean clothes before Sam got home and saw me naked. Laughing to myself and smiling, I turned the knob and opened the door._

_As soon as I walked in, I found out who was making all those moans. Sam was in-between Emily's legs, and her legs were on his shoulders, her back arched. They made no notice of me walking in, and I just stared as she groaned and moaned, and Sam grunted. Tears streamed silently down my eyes, and I let it all happen._

_"Hey…" I all but whispered. They didn't hear me. "Hey." I was talking normal now. "Hey!" I screamed. _

_They broke apart quickly and did some fast talking. I held my hand up as if to get them to stop talking, but I walked over to Sam and slapped him on the face as hard as I could. I turned to Emily, who was blushing furiously, and almost ended up strangling her. But as she coughed and sputtered, and Sam tried pushing me away, I gave in, grabbing my clothes and sprinting out the door as fast as I could._

The sobs didn't let up, and I didn't think they would for a few minutes. Suddenly, a growl erupted from behind me. My shaking stopped, and I tried to become aware of everything around me. The waves crashing down a hundred feet below had stopped. The tree's weren't rustling in the wind. The only noise that was made was my sniffles. I stiffened and turned around as I stood. There, only 5 feet in front of me was a huge black bear, snarling at me showing its yellow and white teeth. I stood there for a moment, shocked. It stepped closer to me. I took a step back. Suddenly it pounced. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my legs lost balance on the edge of the cliff, and I began hurtling toward the dark grey water, knowing no one would be able to find my body.


End file.
